One Completed Promise
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: Xiaolian recalls a time when she went to the Sapporo Snow Festival when she was four. Qiuyue dedicated her daughter by doing an ice sculpture of her at that time. She made a promise to her mother that they are going to return to Sapporo to enjoy the festival once more. What surprise that Chi-yun's eldest daughter has in store for him? Is his going to love it or not? Rated K.


**(Flashback- Fourteen Years Ago)**

_I sat on my father's shoulders as snow fell down to the ground. My father, my mother, and I were in a place called Sapporo, Japan. There were a lot of people with beautiful ice and snow sculptures. It amazed me because I didn't knew that ice and snow can be used to make art._

_"Where's is the creation you did for the Festival?" asked my father._

_My mother smiled and replied, "You got to be patient Chi-yun since mine is almost at the end."_

_"What did you mommy," I questioned to my mother._

_My mother looked up at me and she stated, "It's a surprise Xiaolian and you are really going to love it."_

_I didn't knew what she meant by that even though she said it was a surprise. The question I had in mind was this. What did my mom do a sculpture of? As the three of us walked the huge park, I kept on looking at the beautiful ice sculptures that were there. My mother stopped and saw a huge red sheet covering whatever that was there. There were a few people wondering what is under that huge red sheet. An old Japanese man approached us and shifted his silver framed glasses slightly._

_"Are you Qiuyue Liang?" questioned the old Japanese man._

_My mother replied, "Yes I am and are you ready to see what I have in under the sheet."_

_The Japanese man nodded his head yes and I was very anxious at that moment because I could not wait to see my mother's sculpture. My mother walked towards the huge red sheet and she removed it all of the sudden. My father, the old Japanese man, and I were in a state of shock to see what my mother did for the festival. It was a large scale ice sculpture of a smiling little girl holding a heart in her hands._

_"Where did you get the inspiration to do something like this Mrs. Liang?" asked the Japanese man._

_My mother looked up at the Japanese man and simply replied, "I have to thank my four year old daughter Xiaolian. She was the inspiration for this ice sculpture because there is something about her that makes me smile."_

_"It's truly a beautiful piece of artwork there Qiuyue," stated my father._

_My mother responded back, "No problem Chi-yun and it took me a lot of work to do."_

_"What do you think of it Xiaolian?" questioned my father._

_I responded immediately, "I love it mommy! I love this very much!"_

_My mother smiled at me because of the response that I have. She then tells me that she wanted to take picture of me with an ice version of me. My father took me off from his shoulders and I walked towards the huge ice sculpture of me. As I was standing right next to it, my mother took out a camera and she told me to smile. Of course I smiled at the camera because I really loved what she did for me. After she took the first picture, my mother told my father come stand right next to me._

_My father walked up and he kneeled down a bit to be at my level. He had his right arm around my shoulders. We both smiled for the camera and my mother took a picture of us._

_"Mr. Sato, can you please take a picture of my daughter, my husband, and I together?" questioned my mother._

_The old Japanese man responded back, "Sure thing Mrs. Liang."_

_Now my mother approached my father and I. She kneeled down to be at my level just like my father. She placed her right arm around my shoulders. Without knowing this but my mother's hand was touching my father's hand from behind. The three of us smiled as Mr. Sato took the picture of the three of us. This was one winter that I was never going to forget since I spent some quality time with both my mother and my father._

_"This is so much fun! I want to come back next year!" I exclaimed with joy._

_ My mother smiled and kisses me on the cheek all of the sudden. She told that she was going to take here again when she decided to work on another ice sculpture for the festival. _

**(End of Flashback)**

"It has been fourteen years since mother made that promise to take us to the Sapporo Snow Festival once more," I state.

My father replies back, "I know and I thought you was mad about it because she never got the chance to take us there."

"I was never mad at her and I will never be furious at her for not completing one of the most important promises she made to me. At least I am completing the promise with you father," I respond.

My father smiles at me because he realizes how wise I have become since my mother's death twelve years ago. Even though I still cry for her once in a while, but I am completely aware that I have to be stronger than ever. Suddenly an eight year old girl with indigo blue colored hair and beautiful light purple colored eyes appears.

"Why we here in Sapporo for?" questions the eight year old girl.

I look over to see my half-sister Lanying right next to me. Three years after my mother's death, my father got married again to a very sweet and sincere woman named Mingzhu. I do not call Mingzhu "mother" for the fact that I am not comfortable calling somebody who really is not my mother. At least Mingzhu understand how I feel because she told me once that her mother died when she was younger. She would always have the habit of calling her stepmother by her first name.

"It's a very special place for my birth mother and plus I going to work on my first ice sculpture for the festival Lanying," I respond back.

Suddenly a brown haired woman approaches toward the three of us. The woman stares at her with her dazzling light purple colored eyes.

The woman states, "I cannot believe we are in Sapporo."

"Well believe it Mingzhu because I really want to honor my mother by completing this promise that we made fourteen years ago," I respond back.

"One thing for sure is that your mother would be proud of you Xiaolian," says Mingzhu.

I respond back, "I know Mingzhu and that all that I want."

Mingzhu smiles at me and we decide to walk around Odori Park since we have a lot of time before revealing my ice sculpture. As we glance over at the many ice and snow sculptures, there was one that caught mine and my father's eyes. It was an ice sculpture of a dragon and a tiger fighting against one another. Despite those two creatures fighting against each other, I admire the sculptor's talent.

"Do you like my ice sculpture?" questions a male voice.

I look over to see a Japanese young man who was around my age. The Japanese young man has spiky black hair and he was staring at me with his shinning brown colored eyes.

"Yes… Yes I do love you ice sculpture there," I respond back.

The Japanese man replies, "This is my first time entering the festival."

"I am also entering the festival as well," I respond back.

"My name is Christian Rai Kadoya," replies the Japanese young man.

After hearing that name, my father and I were in complete shock to hear that name.

My father asks, "Isn't your father Masamune Kadoya?"

"Yes he and why you ask," replies Christian.

Suddenly a tall black haired Japanese man appears and he looks over at Christian all of the sudden. He then turns over to see us, but the man has his attention towards my father.

The Japanese man asks, "Chi-yun? Is that you?"

"It's nice seeing you again Masamune," says my father.

"What are you doing here in Sapporo?" questions Mr. Kadoya all of the sudden.

Mr. father replies, "My daugther is entering the festival, but I was wondering what you are doing here."

"My son Christian is entering festival as well," states Mr. Kadoya.

Mr. Kadoya looks down at Lanying all of the sudden. He rubs my half-sister's hair just to mess it up. Lanying looks annoyed at as Mr. Kadoya all of the sudden.

"You are too young to be entering the festival," says Mr. Kadoya.

Christian replies, "Father, she's is not entering the festival… It's the other one who is entering the festival."

The tall black haired man looks over to right of my young half-sister and looks over at me. He looks over at me and sees that he does not even remember me.

"Mr. Kadoya, you do not recall the World Championships four years ago when the Chinese Team defeated the American Team. I was the one who won against your daughter Jasmine," I state.

Christian replies, "You was the one who defeated Jasmine a few years ago."

"Yeah and you must be one of her brothers," I state.

Christian says, "Yes I am and I know you are Xiaolian Li from Team Neo Wang Hu Zhong."

"The one and only," I respond back.

Mr. Kadoya asks, "Are you entering the festival?"

I respond, "Yes I am and my family and I should get going."

We decide to leave the Kadoya family because it was almost time to reveal my ice sculpture. As we continue walking, there are over hundreds of snow and ice sculptures and there was one that was covered in a huge red sheet. That one there is mine. I have not yet revealed what I have done with my ice sculpture just yet.

"When are we going to see your ice sculpture?" questions Lanying.

I reply, "Almost Lanying, so do not be impatient about it."

My half-sisters pouts since I know how impatient she can get. Mingzhu is the only person who knows what my ice sculpture is all about. She approaches me because I know she wants to talk with me.

"Your father is going to be surprised to that you did a sculpture of your mother and him," whispers Mingzhu.

I whisper back, "I know Mingzhu and I really felt like they should be the main attraction for my sculpture."

"What are you two whispering about?" asks my father.

Suddenly, a young man approaches our family and he wants sees my ice sculpture. That makes me smile and I approach the huge red sheet and I remove it to reveal the ice sculpture. My father was in shock to see what I decided to do for my ice sculpture. It was a large scale version of my mother when she was younger holding hands with my father when he was younger.

"Where did you get the inspiration to do this?" questions my father.

I respond back, "I remember the times when you told my mother you will always love her. That touched me so much and I wanted to represent your love by doing this ice sculpture."

My father walks up to me and pulls me into a warm embrace. He tells me that this was one of the most beautiful things that I have done. It was the truth of course because I know how much my father loved my mother. I was the one of the few witnesses of their love for those six years. As their only daughter, this was my way to show that I love both of them dearly. Tears starts to develop from my eyes as I continue looking over at the beautiful ice sculpture that I have worked on for the last two weeks or so. Mingzhu was proud of me and walks towards my father and I. She hugs me of course and tells me that my mother is proud of me.

"_This is such a beautiful ice sculpture my daughter. I know that my love for your father is very important to you and you knew how to show that very well," says my mother's voice._

I can hear her voice, but I could not see her though. Her words makes me feel all warm inside and I can remember all the good times that I had with her. She was my everything I guess because my mother has been there for me since I was born. Now she was not here with me or any of us, but I will remember that my mother is going to support me from the heavens. She was the one who guided me to make sure that I do not do anything brash for my own safety. Lanying was not interested in joining us because she really does not care about my mother.

The eight year old girl sees me with tears in my eyes and she approaches me and hugs me. Even though she does not care about my birth mother, she cares for me though. That makes me smile because I love Lanying so much even though she has a different mother.

"You did an awesome job with that ice sculpture there Xiaolian," states Lanying.

I reply back, "Thank you Lanying. Even though you do not care about my mother, I did this because my father was my mother's first true love."

"I know and it's hard for you to know that she is not here with you," replies Lanying.

My half-sister was right and I tell her that she was a great woman. She meant so much for me and I want her to know that I will always love her whether she was dead or alive.

"To the mother who always has been by my side for the first six years of my life. I will love you for all of eternity," I whisper to myself.


End file.
